Nada será lo mismo
by AikoBreHoney
Summary: Basado en el manga, capítulo único. El tiempo ha pasado: Tsukushi y Tsukasa están casados y son felices hasta que una horrible noticia destroza a Tsuki. El pasado nunca nos abandona.


**Disclaimer:** todo pertenece a Yoko Kamio, yo solo uso a sus personajes para crear una historia a mi gusto :D!

Capítulo único.

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

Desde ese momento el tiempo ha transcurrido con extrema lentitud. Es increíble como la felicidad puede detenerse abruptamente de un momento a otro. Hace algún tiempo cuatro años se me habían hecho eternos, pero siempre podía oírlo, y verlo, aunque fuese por una pantalla; sólo eso me hacía feliz. Hoy no lo soy.

-Tsuki... -escucho decir detrás de mí. La inconfundible voz de Yuki no hace que me voltee.

-No ha hablado desde que se fue el doctor que le atendió. He hablado con el señor y me ha recomendado llamarle -murmura la criada que al parecer ha acompañado a Yuki hasta mi habitación.

La puerta se cierra y siento a mi mejor amiga de infancia acercarse a mi que estoy sentada mirando hacia la ventana; no quiero quitar mi vista de las estrellas, no quiero pensar, no quiero recordar.

-¿Puedo saber? -inquiere sentándose en la silla que está a mi lado. No quiero hablarle, solo quiero estar sola.

Yuuki no se mueve de su sitio, sigue esperando que le conteste; aunque quisiera las palabras no salen de mi boca. Siento dentro de mi algo incómodo y de inmediato mis mejillas se mojan, las lágrimas caen. Ya no aguanto y lloro. Me duele el pecho de tanto dolor, me siento horriblemente vacía.

Siento la mano de Yuuki en mi espalda, me abraza con fuerza. Me hacía falta.

-No puedo Yuuki -hablo finalmente, escucho mi voz extraña, ha de ser por todas las horas que llevo sin decir palabra-. El doctor me lo dijo -siento como me quema la garganta de solo mencionarlo. Se ha crispado mi voz, no puedo evitarlo-. ¡No puedo! -tiemblo... Lloro... No quiero más.

Siento la calidez de los brazos de Yuuki rodeándome y mi ánimo mejora ligeramente; ella me apoya, me cuida. No dice nada... Era lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo podría encontrar algún tipo de consuelo en las palabras? Estoy devastada. Me vence el cansancio. Gracias por todo Yuuki...

Camino por un estrecho y largo camino; no veo el final ni lo que hay a mi lado. Sólo camino. Me gustaría llegar a algún lado. Oigo varias risas ¿Quién es? Parece la voz de muchos niños que disfrutan y juegan felizmente. Quiero verlos. Volteo con desesperación buscando el lugar donde están, pero no encuentro nada. Han cesado las risas cambiándose casi de inmediato por el inconfundible llanto de un bebé. Quiero ayudarle ¡¿Dónde está?. Parece que al final del camino. Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a correr. Puede que esté solo, puede que necesite de mi ayuda ¡Debo darme prisa! Siento la presencia de alguien atrás de mi; me volteo. Ahí está él, no veo su rostro pero le conozco tan bien que su espalda vuelta hacia mi es más que suficiente. Él comienza a caminar ¿También busca el origen del llanto?

-Ayúdame a encontrarlo -le ruego, él no se inmuta. Trato de acercarme, pero mientras más avanzo, más lejos está de mi- ¡Espera!

Entonces despierto. Estoy en mi habitación, en mi cama. Las cortinas están corridas y las luces apagadas ¿Qué hora es? Me duele un poco la cabeza; puede que se deba a tanto llorar. Creo que ya no tengo lágrimas para seguir derramando. Respiro hondo antes de que mi vista se acostumbre a la falta de luz. La habitación es enorme, demasiado grande. A veces me siento muy pequeña dentro de ella, pero él no escucha razones; es un testarudo.

-¿Aún duerme? -la voz me llega clara a los oídos. Está aquí, está fuera... ¡No quiero verlo ahora!

Lo único que se me ocurre en este momento es cubrirme con las sábanas, hacerme la dormida un tiempo más, prepararme para afrontarlo; ni siquiera sé si algún día me atreveré a hacer eso. Cierro mis ojos antes de que la puerta se abra completamente: no puedo verlo, pero los sonidos describen su actuar.

-Se quedó dormida cuando vino a verle ayer en la noche la señorita Yuuki. Fue a la única a la que le habló. Estuvo llorando desde que se fue el doctor que la atendió -escucho que explica Amelia, la criada que siempre se preocupa de todo lo relacionado a mi-. Tratamos de averiguar qué sucedía, pero el doctor nos dijo que era algo personal.

-Personal... -repite Tsukasa Doumyouji. Lo hace cada vez que intenta buscar respuestas. No sé cuánto más pueda seguir con esto sin empezar a llorar de nuevo- Gracias Amelia, vaya a preparar el desayuno y tráigalo. Seguro tendrá hambre cuando despierte -agrega con cortesía. Aún me sorprende lo mucho que ha madurado estos últimos años. Soujiro y Akira decían que era el amor ¿Que tan ciertas serán esas palabras?

Amelia debe haber asentido porque luego de unos instantes oí cerrarse la puerta. Tsukasa se está acercando, puedo oír sus pasos. Mientras más cerca está de mi, más grande es la presión que siento en mi pecho. Se aleja nuevamente... Las cortinas se abren de golpe, la luz me molesta, pero aún así, no pienso enfrentarlo ahora; no quiero que me vea así... Me siento horriblemente débil.

-Ya sé que estás despierta -anuncia con voz seria. No puedo ocultárselo más... Abro los ojos con lentitud esperando molestia de su parte por no haberlo recibido como se debe luego de tres días de ausencia, pero he visto su rostro lleno de preocupación mirándome fijamente-. ¿Y bien?

Su vista me atraviesa y sin quererlo él, me hiere. No puedo creer que aún queden lágrimas por salir, tantas lágrimas que caen sin control. Se acerca a mi aún más preocupado que antes, tratando de abrazarme. No quiero que me toque... Me siento tan vacía... Me muevo con rapidez bajo las sábanas hacia el lado de la cama más lejano de él.

Se ha asustado ante mi rechazo y se ha arrodillado en la cama, observándome. No quiero que esté triste, no quiero que esté mal por mi, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sigo llorando, no puedo contenerme.

-¡¿Qué es? -pregunta con desesperación. Quiero decírtelo; debes saberlo, pero no pueden salir esas espantosas palabras de mi boca-. Dime qué es lo que ha dicho el doctor ¡Ahora! -más que una orden, me ha parecido un ruego.

Sin darme cuenta se ha acercado a mi y me ha jalado hacia su cuerpo, estrechándome. Que bien siento cuando estoy así con él, siento que la pena se reduce, a pesar de que no desaparece. No aguanto más, en serio lo necesitaba cerca de mi, abrazándome, hablándome, dándome fuerzas. Levanto mis brazos con desesperación buscando rodearlo, él hace lo mismo y puedo sentir su necesidad de tenerme cerca. Las lágrimas cesan con lentitud mientras él se mantiene en silencio, sin suavizar su abrazo. Respiro hondo cuando sus manos acarician mi cabello.

-¿Qué es? -me interroga finalmente, sin liberarme-. He llamado a tu médico, pero me ha dicho que es algo que tú debes decirme -suelta su abrazo y redirige sus manos a mis hombros, quedando frente a mi, observándome seriamente.

Su mirada vuelve a traspasarme, vuelvo a sentir que me derrumbo. ¡No! Debo ser fuerte, debo decirle... Aunque pase lo peor. Nuevamente siento humedecer mis ojos. Abro la boca muy lentamente, entonces salen de mi las palabras que tanto quise evitar:

-El doctor me ha dicho -comienzo, él me mira fijamente- ...que lo más probable es... que no pueda quedar em... Em... -me duele, sin quererlo estoy vacilando... Y él no quita la vista de mi-. Embarazada -bajo lentamente la cabeza. Ya no soy capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Siento como trata de abrazarme, pero ya no lo soporto: no puedo darle nada... Lo alejo con mis manos apartándolo lo más posible, pero es inútil: su fuerza siempre ha superado con creces la mía. Siento su calor nuevamente, y sus brazos reconfortándome. Siento la calidez de su dulce beso en mi frente.

-Te amo -murmura suavemente-. Mantente tranquila, todo está bien.

-No, no lo está -anuncio decidida, tirito de ira y de tristeza-. Todo por esos estúpidos tiempos en que... En que...

-¿Qué importa? -inquiere sin tomar en cuenta lo mucho que sufro por dentro; aunque de cierto modo es consolador-. No necesito más -aunque digas eso... Aunque en verdad llegues a sentirlo...

Y todo por estupideces... Estupideces de ambos. Es ridículo pensar que los tiempos pasados no tienen efecto en el futuro, que después de que todo se soluciona no quedarán secuelas.

-Lamento ser portador de malas noticias señora Doumyouji -me dijo el médico con cautela cuando estaba aquí ayer en la mañana.

-¿Tan grave? -inquiero algo asustada. Todavía tengo mucho por vivir: a penas tengo 26 años.

-Depende de cómo considere usted la situación -agrega con calma-. He revisado sus exámenes y he encontrado el porqué.

Estaba ansiosa; solo quería saber cuánta de su ayuda sería necesaria para conseguirlo al fin. Después de cuatro años en los que Doumyouji y yo nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaba lo más importante para ser una verdadera familia, yo decidí quedar embarazada. Por algún extraño motivo no resultaba; no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara. Fue cuándo decidí visitar al médico que me hizo toda clase de exámenes.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Qué debo hacer? -pregunté inmediatamente. El médico, de cabellos castaños ligeramente teñidos de blanco y de cuerpo menudo, bajó la mirada:

-Lamento informarle que usted no podrá ser madre. Nunca.

Repentinamente el mundo se detuvo ante mis ojos, mi mente estaba en blanco. ¿Qué pensar, qué decir?

-¿Qué? -pregunté con tranquilidad, sin dejar salir a la voz lastimera que amenazaba desde mi garganta.

-He revisado sus exámenes. Al parecer tiene heridas internas que no permitirían una buena fecundación -agregó monótonamente ¿esperaría no lastimarme?-. ¿Sufrió algún accidente anteriormente? ¿O algo que le ocasionara tales lesiones?-¿Accidente? -inquirí sin saber realmente lo que preguntaba. No sé que pensar; de repente mi mundo se ha derrumbado. Entonces lo recuerdo... En la escuela... Vuelven a doler mis manos recordando las cuerdas que me ataron y arrastraron en aquella ocasión, hace tantos años atrás. Entonces repentinamente perdí el control y fue la primera vez en el día que lloré. Entre lágrimas le conté al doctor mis vivencias durante el período escolar: ese fatídico día en que fui arrastrada y golpeada. Un día olvidado... Que hoy trajo sus consecuencias.

-... El doctor concluyó ese suceso como el porqué de las heridas... -termino con toda la tranquilidad que puedo; creo que mi mente ya se ha acostumbrado a esta cruda realidad.

Me mira silencioso, me analiza completamente y comienzo a sentir que ya no está verdaderamente conmigo, a pesar de que lo veo claramente frente a mi. Y entonces sucede lo que he visto contadas veces: lágrimas surcan sus ojos. Siento como me atrae hacia sí y me abraza con fuerza; por primera vez desde que lo conozco escucho sollozos suyos. Yo ya no lloro; no me quedan más lágrimas, posiblemente. No sé si responder a su abrazo.

-Lo siento... -dice ahogadamente a mi lado sin aligerar su apretón- Perdóname, Tsukushi, perdóname...-repite constantemente-. Es mi culpa... Mi maldita culpa... Perdóname...

-Ya... No importa - digo con voz apagada, intentando sonreír.

No creo que nuestra vida vuelva a ser la misma algún día... el pasado jamás dejará de perseguirnos.

* * *

_**N/A: **es un una historia algo dramática, pero quería escribir algo así. Estaba en mi computador hace meses, esperando ser terminada y al fin lo he hecho :D! Cuando releí el manga de HanaYoriDango me detuve un instante en ese suceso (Tomo 5) y terminé pensando en este fic... Después de todo ¡la golpean con un bate! Y ¡patadas! Puede suceder algo así ¿no? Bueno si no, perdónenme, yo una vez vi una serie donde sí sucedía xP jaja traté de investigarlo pero no encontré mucho y estaba algo ocupada... De hecho ahora debería estudiar x3_

_Espero sus reviews :D! Con todo lo que quieran decirme ;)_


End file.
